


Reassurance

by ReallyAwkwardMedia



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyAwkwardMedia/pseuds/ReallyAwkwardMedia
Summary: Sleepovers. Who knew they were a great place to find what you needed.
Relationships: Velma Dinkley/Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Reassurance

“Hey V?”

“Hmm?”

Velma looks up, her view filled mostly with the sight of the ceiling above but also with the face of Marcie looking down at her, upside down.

“What is it?” she asks.

Marcie shrugs, eyes failing to meet her directly. “’ve been wondering, you and I have been dating for some time now.”

Velma hummed, setting down the book in the process. She adjusts her glasses and then replies. “One month, six days -”

“- and eight hours.” Marcie finished.

Velma smiles, finding it cute the way Marcie shies by looking to the nearest wall, her pale cheeks turning a rosy color as a blush overcomes her. She had intended to reply with a somewhat accurate time but it was admirable Marcie knew the exact length of their relationship by heart, even if she had rounded down by a couple of minutes no doubt.

Velma shifted, pushing herself from her seated position beside her bed on the floor to a kneeling position. The view was more favorable, finding Marcie now the correct side up and wearing her pajamas in earnest for their sleep over. She herself wore a tank top, orange as always, and some black shorts while Marcie had a loose but very comfortable looking graphic shirt with the Mystery Inc. logo on it and cotton pants. Velma had a slightly difficult time to not feel warm inside her chest, the recurring emotion when she and Marcie continued to hang out the longer it went.

Velma admitted, quite bluntly to be honest, that she had difficulty finding comfort in social interactions with anyone else who did not share the same interests or was outside her family and friends. She tried but even in her most amicable state she still struggled. With Marcie however it was easy to feel at ease, the girl could easily follow up on anything and never tire, not to mention the cool headedness. By no means did they have a smooth-sailing relationship but they tried their best and often found complimenting each other’s strengths and weaknesses where could.

There were other reasons but Velma could not be bothered to bring them up, not when Marcie seemed to have something in her mind.

“What brought this up?” she queried.

Marcie mulled over the subject, pushing her low-hanging red framed glasses up her nose bridge. “Mild interest,”

Velma raised an eyebrow. They often spoke in obscure manner, few words and clues but that left vague answers. More importantly, Velma found the answer far from satisfactory.

“Of?”

Marcie looked at her, lips thinned out so that her usual plump lips lacked the distinctive shape.

“If so, why haven’t we initiated physical contact with one another.”

Velma stared. _Oh._

Arguably if the two girls based the amount of time spent with one another then by those same standards most society used to judge the wellbeing of a couple’s intimacy they should have- have- done more. Right?

Velma didn’t know…Okay, maybe that wasn’t entirely true.

Velma had experience in being in a relationship, a flawed experience mind you but nonetheless she had it. Kissing was a simple act, an activity in which two people participated when their bodies sought to satisfy a basic need that drove most human interactions founded on a set of emotions. This was often seen as the beginning of further interactions, a key aspect that left the human mind seeking comfort in someone else’s own actions.

In plain layman’s terms, kissing was just a human thing. It was simple, driven and often found in healthy relationships that often led to… more intimate forms of interactions.

But so was hand holding or hugging. Right? Kissing could be described as a singular action instigated by one subject, often as part of reassurance of each other’s willingness to form a bond. In that same category so were others, some tamer or perhaps nuanced but they existed.

Holding someone else’s hand was far simpler than kissing, a driven action sought from the first time a human being is born. As often cited, babies try to grasp out for assurance, they were born in a confined space and so the extreme change of setting they were birthed into was unexplainable. Humans liked familiarity, and so they sought someone for it if could. At its basis, hand holding could be considered primal, a yearn for a human to seek out comfort where it could, be it in something or someone. The same could be said of hugging, another form of reassurance.

So, there. Those actions were a good thing. Kissing was a bit more effort but doable. It required consent and –

-And who was she trying to kid.

Did she really just try to justify why she had been so stuck on simple acts of affection as show all this time? Velma shrank. She would have shrunk right into the collar of her turtleneck sweater but sadly she did not have it on. Thus she was left to watch Marcie stare at her, waiting dutifully for an answer, meanwhile Velma wanted to be swallowed by quicksand.

“V?”

Marcie tilted her head, eyes trailing over to Velma’s hands over her chest. She looked up to find Velma meekly looking away.

“You okay?” she asked, her nasal voice lower and gentle as could be.

“I’m fine Marce, just, I- huh- it’s,”

“It’s alright V, I’m not rushing or anything. Heck, I’m still happy we are dating. I’m just, curious I guess,”

Velma mentally slapped herself, seeing Marcie deflate at the sight of her hesitating in answering truthfully. She could not blame her, only herself for avoiding the subject for so long until now.

“No,” Velma let out a sigh, “It’s not really alright. Not for you,”

Marcie shifted on the bed to sit, her expression as always near passive but certainly patient for someone denied something more in their romantic life. She scooted back into the bed, patting a place for Velma to sit in besides her. The gesture did not go unheeded, Velma thanked her as she stood up, allowing her knees reprieve from the itchy carpet. It was relatively quiet as they settled, both girls a distance apart so their knees touched.

“As I was saying, It isn’t fair for me to act distant from you.”

“Don’t worry about it V, if you need time I’m more than willing to wait for you.”

Velma felt that same sensation she had long felt overcome her, the rush of warm blood flooding her cheeks bright red. It was nice to be thought of, in particular when the person was someone who reciprocated the same feelings of care and love. And that made Velma all the more nervous.

“That’s just it Marcie, I don’t want to wait,”

The room went silent again, Marcie shooting her a bewildered look. “What do you mean V?”

“I mean,” _Why was this so difficult?!_ “I mean I want to do something other than stand by your side, something more than just- in a good way! I’m tired, sick of not being able to show more of what I feel towards you. But I’m stuck,” Velma sucked in a lungful. It was a slight outburst, one that left Marcie more than confused and perhaps a little elated by the look in her eyes.

“Shucks V, I wasn’t expecting a declaration of love or anything,” Marcie teased by pushing a hand over her chest. “But if you want to… _advance_ our relationship, why haven’t you?”

Velma let out the air bubbling inside in a long exhale.

She glanced down, somewhat more conscious she was being stared at intently by the wild-haired girl. “If I’m honest? I’m just cautious.” Absent-mindedly she began to draw circles on the patchwork of the sheets in front of her, her other hand gripping the fabric meanwhile. “I’ve already told you about Shaggy and me,”

“Thank goodness that is over,” Marcie said, eliciting a cough and a chuckle from Velma. The shorter girl looked up, grateful as ever for the levity Marcie could bring to her life.

“That. Well, ever since him and many other attempts at dating or just trying to find someone to connect it becomes a bit hard to feel that connection when no one wants you.”

The circles she was drawing stopped, a hand lay atop of hers, Marcie’s. She looked down at it and back up again to her girlfriend giving her a tender look. “I do.”

“Jinkies Marcie, you know how difficult it is for me to finish my story without you making me blush every five minutes?”

“Impossible?”

“Hardly” she laughed. “But close. As I was saying, human interaction becomes difficult, so is the key components to a stable companionship like trust or, in this case, intimacy. My best guess is I’m- I might be afraid I might not be good enough, that if I try to push for something other than holding hands you might think otherwise.” Velma hunched over, pulling her knees to her chest. “I’ve never had a partner that’s lasted longer than you have. And none have shown me this much amount of thought and care.”

Their fingers intermingled, tightening as Marcie nearly jumped over to be right next to Velma as the girl watched.

At this close a proximity Velma could see nearly every detail written on Marcie’s face, from the way the girl smiled back at her to the manner in which her eyes shined in a mixture of happiness and love. It was… comforting.

“Guess it’s my turn to blush, isn’t it V?”

“I guess that is one of the unintended side effects of us being together.” Velma shrugged.

Marcie tilted her head, that bright smile of hers growing. “Acceptable results I’d say.”

_Very acceptable._

“So, what now?”

The question of the century. At least to Velma at this very moment.

She was assured that within given time she would break free of the lover’s block she was having, time which was undoubtedly far too precious to waste in waiting for it to disappear by itself. So far Marcie had been more than predisposed to accept whatever decision Velma made, something Velma both was grateful for but also frustrated by.

Already she had wasted enough time to find the courage to say ‘Yes’ when Marcie asked her out, something that shocked both girls but was by most accounts definitive to their happiness currently. Now that they had arrived at this precise moment in their relation it was hard not to give in to the yearn building inside her.

Velma looked around her, unsure of what she was looking for other than to take in their surroundings. There was no one else, no Shaggy or Scooby to ruin the mood with their incessant eating. No Fred to be talking about Trap, let alone build one as they were. Certainly no Daphne who would have been aweing at them for being such hopeless lovers.

_Lovers._

The words stuck to Velma. She _did_ love Marcie, that was almost without a shadow of a doubt. Admittedly were it not for the disastrous experiences she had in her previous attempts the likelihood they might be doing something else other than sit next to each other and talk was appealing to Velma.

She tried to come up with a plan, a formula that might get her out of this conundrum. A-

Velma got frustrated midway. Without a second to spare she closed the distance between her and Marcie, the girl yelping in surprise when Velma fell upon her. And her lips.

For a brief moment Velma felt a rush of warmth flood her entire being, the soft contact made between the two as their lips touched more than ignited sparks inside her brain, a myriad of colors flashing inside her mind without discernible thought. She felt a fuzzy sensation overcame her -the only word close enough to describe the feeling – one which made her sigh as their lips melded into one another. Perhaps this was what she often saw people describe as butterflies in their stomach? If so, she was sure to catalogue this for further study.

They parted, their lips glossy and more than red but tingly nonetheless. The air between them was warm, so was their breath, each girl nearly out of breath.

Velma felt her glasses askew but from the way Marcie looked that was the least of her troubles. Marcie was petrified, stunned solid where she was, as she looked back at her with wide eyes and a blush that nearly turned her face the same shade of Velma’s skirt. Velma felt her heart seize for a minute but soon it was beating harder than before, the manner in which Marcie was lost for words made her realize her partner was just as astonished as she was for once more taking the initiative.

Marcie, in a rare lack of words, hinged her mouth open and closed, words unable to spill. She stopped herself from continuing by raising her fingers up to her lips, the very same that Velma had found more than willing to continue a second ago.

For a brief moment Velma felt a tinge of remorse, thinking back to when she had nearly jumped on Shaggy and done the same. Yet unlike him, here was Marcie, far more agreeable to the notion and looking nonetheless for wear. In fact, there was a mirth to her eyes, one which Velma only saw during their many scientific challenges.

“My V, give a girl some warning next time.” Marcie finally said in a slightly husky voice.

Velma blushed, nearly her entire face was red hot up to the tips of her ears from realizing how bold a move that was concerning someone who had declared themselves incapable of going further. She wondered if this kind of impulse might be the sign of more. That, she thought, would not be entirely unwelcomed.

She nodded in response but said nothing, instead she slid her had across the mattress over to meet Marcie’s free hand. At once their finger intertwined once again.

“So,” Marcie hummed, “now what?”

Another Question of the Century by Marcie Fleach

Velma looked up at Marcie, her brows slightly scrunched up but no remorse or uncertainty to them. Instead, after a moment, her features smoothed and Velma smiled.

“I think I need some hard data.”

Marcie looked at her, puzzled, until something clicked inside her brain.

“We got all night and more to gather some evidence if you’d like,”

Velma beamed.

Sleepovers. Who knew they were a great place to find what you needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully whoever reads this is doing well during these awkward times. Can't say the same for me but things will get better sooner or later (Fingers crossed for sooner) but maybe this might cheer someone up.
> 
> This post is actually somewhat odd, this little story was one of the first few drafted years ago when the show ended but I did not find it until recently. More posts should hopefully be coming soon, as well as the end of my Overwatch fanfic. Updates to all my previous stories will come eventually, as I mentioned before I hope to have nearly every fanfic I write with some kind of art to go along with it (or something of equal value) but that will be as soon as I figure where to post it. Social media is not my thing.
> 
> Also, in case any one bothers, Velma and Marcie are official as of June...  
> https://twitter.com/luigimelekrause/status/1270792466497765377
> 
> ...Yay!
> 
> Next post: 8-8-20. (I Promise!)


End file.
